


(не) сон

by Elhen



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Бета: Мари.Написано для команды WTF Ghost in the Proxy 2019.





	(не) сон

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мари.  
> Написано для команды WTF Ghost in the Proxy 2019.

Рил не может пошевелиться. Не может ничего сказать. Ей остаются только запахи и звуки. Пахнет как в больнице: тяжело, едко, озоном и, наверное, антисептиками; вокруг что-то неприятно лязгает. Ожидание невыносимо. Ожидание неизвестного пугает. Рил ничего не помнит, кроме своего имени.

Что-то острое, железное входит ей в глаз. Левый, машинально отмечает она. Боль от глаза ввинчивается в висок. Растекается по лицу. «Больно, больно, больно». Рил кажется, что она кричит. На самом деле она не произносит ни слова. 

Что-то держит ее руки и ноги. Что-то сдавливает шею так, что трудно дышать. Невозможно даже выгнуться. Ничего невозможно, кроме как терпеть и, наверное, снова ждать. Железный штырь выходит из глазницы с негромким хлюпаньем. Рил представляет глазное яблоко, насаженное на него. Ей становится дурно, но она по-прежнему не теряет сознание.

Через некоторое время боль проходит. Там, где был глаз, ужасно чешется. Это даже хуже, чем боль. Но самое страшное — беспомощность. Рил пугает не то, что ее ноги и руки, по всей видимости, к чему-то прикованы. Она вообще не может пошевелиться, а значит, не может попытаться вырваться. Рил пугает то, что ее левый глаз вырос заново. Она ничего не помнит (кроме имени), но ей кажется, что это ненормально.

А потом боль возвращается. Сначала к коже прикасается лезвие. Тонкое, острое. Несколько надрезов, один сильный рывок. Боль слабая. По сравнению с выколотым глазом вообще пустяк. Небольшой лоскут кожи — действительно пустяк. Но если лезвие не остановится?

Рил представляет свое тело кровоточащим куском. Ее радует только одно. Ей не хватает фантазии представить ту боль, что последует за этим. Но нет, ничего не происходит. И боль почти сразу исчезает.

И возникает — тоже почти сразу. На этот раз срезанной кожей дело не ограничивается. Вернее, кожа остается на месте. А лезвие проникает глубже. Проходится от шеи до паха. И еще раз. Рил чувствует, как что-то подцепляет края разреза. Ткани расходятся в стороны.

Что-то жужжит. Приближается. Разрезает уже кости. «Я еще не умерла», — хочет сказать Рил. Из ее рта не вырывается ни звука.

Металлические пальцы заползают внутрь. Тело горит огнем. Пальцы что-то вытягивают. Длинное. Рил представляет, что это может быть. Она рада, что не видит этого. Чувствовать — уже слишком много. От боли должны путаться мысли. Но все наоборот. Они рваные, короткие и почти четкие. Это помогает держаться.

Невозможно больно. Невозможно быстро колотится обнаженное сердце.

Металлические пальцы резко дергаются. В животе становится пусто. Что-то негромко падает. У Рил перед глазами встает картинка. Блестящие розовые петли кишок на полу. От ужаса и боли хочется выть. Как ни странно, она по-прежнему не теряет сознание.

Пальцы ползут выше. Сжимаются на сердце. Его стук отдается в висках. Рил пытается сделать вдох и не может. Толстая трубка проталкивается в горло. Ее края царапают слизистую. Наверное, это тоже больно. Но это — смешная боль.

Сердце тоже отправляется на пол. Рил больше не может думать. Наконец-то правильная реакция. Она не приносит облегчения. Умирать не хочется — до смерти.

Проходит минута. Час. Сутки. Неделя. Год. Век. Века. Вечность. Пустота в груди и животе исчезает. Это больно. Куда больнее, чем выращивать глаз или кожу. Кожа — вообще ерунда. Рил считает про себя. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Сбивается. Начинает заново. Сбивается. Но по-прежнему не теряет сознание.

Рил опять целая и невредимая. Мысль: умирать не хочется. Мысль материальна? Рил думает о том, какая она глупая. И смеется, вернее, представляет, что смеется.

Тишина. Остаются лишь запахи. Даже воспоминаний — нет (только имя).

И снова боль. На этот раз пальцы. Рил чувствует, как лезвие входит в кожу, проходит сквозь кость. Большой палец падает. Указательный. Средний. Безымянный. Мизинец. Это была левая рука. Затем следует очередь правой. Левая нога. Правая. Пальцы отрастают быстрее, чем сердце и кишечник. Медленнее, чем глаз и кожа. «Кожа — ерунда», — мысленно шепчет Рил, словно заклинание.

После секундного (минутного, часового?) перерыва в кожу на руках, лице, груди впиваются десятки игл. Это совсем не больно. Рил бы даже не заметила, если бы не прислушивалась внимательно к собственным ощущениям. Тело снова горит огнем.

Ощущения говорят, что ее кожа вспухает. Лопается. Мышцы расползаются. Кишки снова вываливаются наружу. Кровь вскипает и растворяет все, что еще осталось. Это тоже проходит.

Теперь Рил знает: боль не вечна. Но обязательно вернется. А еще Рил знает: смерти нет. Она надеется, что это ложь. Она боится, что это ложь.

Рил не хочет умирать. Надо убить их, мелькает мысль. Их. Его. И тогда все будет хорошо. Все будет правильно. Все будет, как должно. Надо проснуться.

Успокоившись, Рил, наконец, открывает глаза. Первое, что она видит, обрадованное лицо Дедала. — Ты как? — спрашивает он. — В порядке?

Рил медленно кивает. Все вокруг — настоящее. Боли больше нет. Кошмарный сон? Просто слишком яркий дурной сон, который никогда не сбудется. Рил облегченно выдыхает.

— Что со мной было?

— Ты заболела, но я вылечил тебя, — быстро отвечает Дедал. — Не беспокойся, Рил.

Однако кошмары будут сниться ей еще несколько лет. До тех пор, пока она не найдет мертвую Монаду Прокси.


End file.
